High School LoveStory
by FeH-Chan
Summary: GaaLee com seus problemas e em seguida SasuNaru com ainda mais problemas...[Yaoi][GaaLee SasuNaru KakaIru] VIVA AOS CASAIS ASSUMIDOS! XD
1. Chapter 1

**High School LoveStory**

-Porque Os Opostos Se Atraem

**Capítulo 1**

Alto, forte, moreno, com um sorriso lindo e uma determinação insuperável, mas acima de tudo um cabelo tipo panela e uma delicada sobrancelha gigante, hoje em seus 17 anos, com 1,70 de altura. Usava o uniforme do 3º ano do colégio Konoha, era um terno simples, cada serie possui uma cor diferente. Assim pode ser descrito Rock Lee, que no momento estava correndo desesperadamente, com seu café da manhã (um pão), na boca, tentando não se atrasar para a escola:

- Logo hoje o despertador tinha que falhar?! Mas será hoje que provarei para todos da turma, que EU, Rock Lee, mesmo não sendo um gênio posso superar Neji-san!!

Lee fica berrando no meio da rua. E nisso ele não vê o jovem de um metro e meio de altura, ruivo à sua frente.

E o que aconteceu?

Bateram e caíram de bumbum no chão!

- Aiai... Me desculpe garoto, não vi por onde andava. – Lee percebe o uniforme vermelho. – Você é do colégio Suna? Está perdido? Se quiser eu...

O ruivo o olha torto, levanta-se e continua a seguir o mesmo caminho. Os colégios Suna e Konoha era muito conhecidos, mas também eram rivais. Suna é um colégio particular para pessoas ricas, enquanto Konoha, apesar de ser particular, era para pessoas de classe bem "inferior" à Suna. Lee então, levanta-se e continua a correr para chegar à Konoha.

- Ufa... Cheguei a tempo... – Lee entra ofegante na sala.

- Lee-san!! Por alguns segundos que você não se atrasa. O professor já vai entregar as provas, sente-se logo! – Diz Tenten. Colega de Lee.

TenTen, juntamente com Neji, conhecia Lee à 2 anos, é determinada e decidida. Mora junto com Neji, mesmo não sendo uma Hyuuga, os motivos ainda não haviam sido revelados.

- Eu vou entregar o teste, comecem só depois que todos tiverem recebido. – Avisa Iruka-sensei, o professor de Japonês. – Prontos? Co...

- YOSH!- Lee levanta-se e aponta para Neji. – Neji! Hoje vou provar que com trabalho duro...

- Lee, já conheço essa historia, sente-se e faça sua prova! – Diz Neji.

Hyuuga Neji era muito popular devido a sua aparência e a deficiência visual, mas não tinha problemas com isso vendo-se que suas provas e trabalhos eram especiais. Mesmo sendo rico ele estava em Konoha, assim como sua irmã, Hyuuga Hinata.

Após as duras palavras de Neji, uma misteriosa "aura roxa depressiva" surge sobre Lee, que estava em sua cadeira novamente, com a cabeça baixa.

- Comecem! – Encerra Iruka-sensei.

- "Hoje vou superar ele!"

Pensa Lee, encarando com confiança a prova, mas quando lê as perguntas, mal as entende. Na mente de Lee, existiam algo semelhante a vários "Lees" imaginários vasculhando arquivos e fazendo reuniões, tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema. Perdido, ele olha para janela, e não foi em má hora, o que ele vê é o garoto de mais cedo, cercado por três homens, no beco ao lado do colégio Konoha. Nesse momento, Lee nem pensa, levanta e sai correndo da sala.

- Lee! O que está fazendo? Volte para sua classe.

- Desculpe, Iruka-sensei.

Logo que Lee chega onde o ruivo se encontrava, coloca-se na frente deste, protegendo-o.

- O que está fazendo? – Pergunta o ruivo.

- Te ajudando!

- Eu não pedi.

- Não precisa. – Lee faz pose de _"nice guy"_, e simplesmente espanca os três que estavam cercando o ruivo. – Você está bem? – Lee pergunta, com um doce sorriso no rosto, o ruivo apenas ignora. – Você não devia andar por esses lados, garoto. Vamos, eu te levo para a escola.

- Meu nome é Gaara, não "garoto". E sei ir sozinho.

Gaara vira o rosto, e segue para o colégio Suna.

As aulas daquele dia terminaram em ambos os colégios. Gaara estava pegando um atalho para casa, atravessando o colégio Konoha, quando ouve algumas garotas conversando:

- TenTen você soube do Lee?

- Não, Sakura, depois que ele saiu da aula no primeiro período não vi mais ele hoje.

- Parece que ele defendeu um garoto do Suna de uns marginais mais cedo, lá no beco. Mas depois parece que eles chamaram mais gente e espancaram ele mais tarde, ele ta na enfermaria agora.

Ao ouvir, Gaara não se conteve, entra correndo no colégio, mesmo sem saber o caminho para a enfermaria. Então pergunta para dois garotos, um loiro e um de cabelos azulados que estavam passando.

- Sobe as escadas e dobra a esquerda. – Diz o moreno.

- Na porta ta escrito "Enfermaria", só não vá se assustar. Hehe.

Gaara segue as indicações, e logo encontra a dirá porta onde se estava escrito "Enfermaria". Mas para na frente dela, seu orgulho o mandava ir embora, e além disso, aquela porta o assustava, era rosa e cheia de enfeites.

O ruivo fica pasmo. Encarando o dita porta. Pensando no que faria, entrar, não entrar, entrar, não entrar! Não entrar! Isso, era melhor para ele e para o dito garoto que ele não entrasse. Quando o ruivo ia sair, uma misteriosa figura de cabelos platinados abre a porta e literalmente o puxa para dentro, e logo em seguida em uma das salas de pacientes, depois some sem deixar rastros.

- O que? – Gaara fica olhando a sua volta.

- Gaara-chan, você veio me ver!! – Os olhos de Lee brilhavam de alegria.

- Quê? – Fica olhando o estado de Lee.

- Ah! Aquele era o Kakashi, ele sempre faz isso.

- Quê?

- Você está bem Gaara-chan?

- Quê?

- Quer que eu chame o médico? Acho que você perdeu a voz...

- Porque SÓ a sua perna ta enfaixada?? – Gaara simplesmente surta.

- Ah, isso... os caras de hoje mais cedo me atacaram. Não foi nada, nem quebrou.

- Aquelas garotas exageradas...

- Falando nisso, Gaara-chan! Tenho ingressos para o parque de diversões, quer ir?

Gaara o olha surpreso. Mas logo fecha o rosto e volta para sua expressão "seria" normal.

- Porque está me convidando?

- Sinceramente, a garota que queria chamar recusou.

- Então é por falta de opção?

- Não! É que queria de conhecer! – Faz pose de _"nice guy"_.

Gaara vira o rosto, envergonhado, enquanto Lee lhe oferece o ingresso. O ruivo então pega o dito ingresso e fica encarando-o. Lee começa a chorar de alegria.

- Você vai?

- Não.

E novamente: "A Aura Roxa Depressiva".

- Sábado? 14h?

Lee afirma alegremente com a cabeça. Gaara o encara por uns segundos, então vai embora. Quando sai da enfermaria encontra a "misteriosa figura de cabelos platinados" na porta.

- Então você é o Gaara-chan que Lee-san arriscou-se para salvar! – Kakashi começa a reparar no corpo de Gaara. - Muito bom. Muito bom mesmo. Lee-san tem bom gosto!

Gaara fica parado de braços cruzados, e assim q Kakashi termina de falar segue andando.

- Lee-san só protege aqueles que são importantes para ele. – Kakashi comenta.

Gaara para e vira-se para tentar encontrar Kakashi, mas este havia sumido.

- "... Aqueles que são importantes...?".

---

No tempo q eu tava no sitio da minha tia acabei escrevendo uma fic completa d GaaLee xD creio q é uma das primeiras neh?? nunca axei nenhuma... chora ta completa aki no caderno só falta passar pro PC mas quem me conhece q o diga so uma moça super-hiper-mega responsável ahuahauhauhauha

Gaara: você é uma besta mesmo. ¬¬

Eu: Gaara-san?!?! Ta fazendo o que aki??

Gaara: Vim te mata, por causa da fic.

Eu: Anhé?

Gaara: Anhé!

Eu: Num tenhu um ultimo desejo??

Gaara: Ta.

Eu: Qro ficar viva.

Gaara: ...

Eu: ... XAU!!! foge


	2. Chapter 2

- "... Aqueles que são importantes...?".

**High School LoveStory**

**Capitulo 2**

Sábado chega, a 1:30 Lee já estava esperando por Gaara. 2 horas... 2:30... 3 horas... Nada dele. 4 horas e nada. 15 minutos para as 5 horas.

- Droga... Às 5 horas o parque vai fechar...

Quase todos já haviam ido embora, apenas algumas poucas pessoas estavam saindo do parque agora. Assim deu para ver um pontinho vermelho ao longe, indo na direção de Lee. Ele nem pensa novamente, corre na direção dele o arrasta para dentro do parque.

- Gaara-chan!! Só da tempo pra um brinquedo então... Roda Gigante!!

- Lee! O que está fazendo? Calma.

Gaara nem consegue dialogar, quando percebeu já estava no brinquedo. Nem havia mais ninguém no brinquedo inteiro. Cada um senta em um banco da "cabine", um à frente do outro.

- Eu não queria vir...

- Olha Gaara-chan! Da pra ver o parque inteiro!!

- Não obrigada. A propósito, qual o seu nome?

- Rock Lee. – Responde alegre e faz pose de _"nice guy"_.

- O que são essas ataduras em suas mãos?

- É que eu treino muito com o Gai-sensei! As vezes me machuco um pouco. – Lee fala sorridente.

- É o seu pai?

- Não. Não moro com meus pais.

- Onde eles estão?

- Não sei, nunca pensei sobre isso, desde que me lembro eu moro com Gai-sensei e Sanshou-baasan.

Lee volta a olhar pela janela, sempre sorridente, parecia que nada o abalava. Eles já estavam quase no topo quando o brinquedo parou subitamente.

- Desculpe! A força caiu, já vamos arrumar. – grita um funcionário.

O ruivo olha para baixo e fica pasmo. Lee percebe.

- Gaara-chan... Tudo bem?

- Ah... Sim. – Gaara simplesmente empina o nariz e para d olhar para baixo.

O céu começa a escurecer, nuvens carregadas cobrem o Sol, que chega a parecer que virou noite. Começa a chover, a Roda-Gigante fica instável e começa a balanças levemente. Gaara começa a olhar para os lados e a se segurar.

- Gaara-chan...? – Lee aproxima sua mão do rosto do ruivo.

- Eu to bem! – Gaara bate na mão de Lee e fecha os olhos, tentando sentir-se melhor.

- Gaara-chan... – Lee aproxima-se devagar dele e ajoelha-se na frente do ruivo, este o olha surpreso e assustado. – Deixa de ser orgulhoso! – Lee da um peteleco no nariz do ruivo, que agora fica confuso, olhando para Lee.

Quando um raio cai atrás dele, não se contém e pula, com os olhos fechados, nos braços do moreno, que não toma coragem para retribuir o ato. A cada trovão Gaara se segurava mais e mais em Lee, mas ele não mostrava reação, ao perceber, Gaara o solta e senta-se à sua frente, ambos no chão do carrinho da Roda-Gigante.

- Bem, tenho... Mas tenho mais medo por você do que por mim.

Gaara fica o olhando, com seus pequenos olhos puxados bem abertos.

- Desculpe Gaara, acabei trazendo você para cá, mesmo você não querendo.

- Não tem nada que se desculpar. Na verdade, eu quem deveria, você me defendeu.

- Gaa... – Um trovão cai novamente, o ruivo não se contém e vai aos braços de Lee novamente, mas dessa vez, o moreno retribui e o ruivo surpreende-se. – Eu vou te proteger.

Horas se passam, a chuva e os trovoes cessaram, mas o vento piora, cada vez a cabine fica mais instável. Um vento forte passa por detrás de Lee. A cabine se mexe e os dois perdem o equilíbrio. O moreno acaba caindo sobre o ruivo... e o beijando! Foi questão de um segundo, logo outro vento passou e eles saíram da posição, mas Lee acaba batendo com a cabeça no banco e caindo desmaiado encima de Gaara. O brinquedo volta a andar.

- Ah! Lee sai de cima de mim! – Gaara sente algo molhado no rosto. – O que é isso?? Credo é baba!! Lee acorda!!!!!!!

- Só mais cinco minutos...

- Acorda! – Gaara tira Lee de cima dele.

- Gaara-chan? – Lee fala sonolento e ainda babando.

- Você tava babando encima de mim!

- Éééééééééé...? – Lee cai dormindo encima de Gaara, denovo.

- Lee! Acorda, Lee! Agente ta chegando no chão!

De nada adiantou, eles chegam ao chão com a maravilhosa cena de um moço vende jogado encima de um moço vermelho. Todos presentes simplesmente ficaram pasmos, menos um homem, que mais parecia uma versão adulta de Lee:

- Lee! Que bom que esta bem!! – O dito homem tira Lee de cima de Gaara e o abraça chorando. Lee acaba acordando.

- Gai-sensei!! – Lee também o abraça e chora.

Os dois ficam abraçados e chorando. Gaara apenas observa os dois, serio como o de costume. Depois olha para os lados e não vê ninguém conhecido, seu rosto fica triste.

- Espere, Gai-sensei. – Lee vai em direção a Gaara. – Você está bem? – Lee sorri docemente, e oferece ajuda para Gaara se levantar, este aceita a ajuda e afirma que sim. – Quer ir para a minha casa? De lá você pode ligar para os seus pais.

Gaara acaba por ir para a casa de Lee, mas foi apenas sentarem-se no carro que os dois dormiram juntos. O dia amanhece, Sanshou-baasan vai acordar os dois que estavam dividindo a mesma cama. Mas Gaara é o primeiro a manifestar-se. E quando vê Lee só tem uma reação:

- GAH!! – Ele cai da cama e da de cabeça na parede.

- Ora, ora... Lee-san! Acorde. Vamos já são 2h da tarde! O almoço está esfriando, seu amigo já acordou.

- Só mais cinco minutos...

- Ora, Ora... Eu fiz Curry da Vida, Lee, vai esfriar!

Sanshou-baasan só vê uma solução: vira a cama e ela cai por cima de Lee. Este joga a cama pro alto e acorda cheio de vida.

- Ossu!! Vamos comer!!

- Aqui está o curry, meus amores! – Sanshou serve a eles um prato de arroz com um curry preto borbulhando.

- Itadakimasu! – Lee ia comer, quando percebe que Gaara olhava repulsivamente para a comida. – Não vai comer? – Gaara o olha com cara de "isso é comestivel?" – Ó! Abre a boquinha, olha o avião!

Vontade De Matar.

- Vamos Gaara-chan!

Vontade De Matar 2: A Missão!

- Abre o Aeroporto! s2

Vontade de Matar 3: Limite da Razão.

- Chega Lee! Eu sei comer sozinho, quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? – Gaara começa a estrangular Lee.

- 12?

- 15.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Então coma! Gaara-san.

Lee come primeiro, no que ele Poe na boca a primeira porção, seu rosto fica vermelho, mas ele continua a comer, cada vez mais animado. Gaara pega a colher, Poe uma pequena porção do "almoço" nela e leva a boca. Depois disso, ele fica imóvel.

- Então? Não é bom Gaara-san?

Gaara cai duro, literalmente, no chão.

Algum tempo depois ele acorda.

- Tome Gaara-chan, é água.

Gaara toma em um gole só.

- Acho que o curry estava muito forte, vou pegar algo mais leve para você comer.

- Não se preocupe come. Logo irei para casa, só preciso ligar para os meus pais. A propósito Lee. O que aconteceu na Roda-Gigante...

- Foi só um acidente. Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, ninguém viu.

- A. Claro...

- Gaara-san. Temari-san veio buscá-lo. – Avisa Sanshou-baasan, e logo sai.

- Obrigado.

Quando Gaara ia sair, Lee segura-o.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim.

- Amanha vou te buscar para irmos à escola ta?

- Não precisa.

- Mas eu quero.

Gaara o olha surpreso, sem falar nada, entra em casa.**

* * *

**

**NoSense Especial:**

_A Pedra Chamada Lee_

Gaara e Lee estavam passeando na Floresta enquanto seu Seu Lobo não vinha.

**Gaa**: Uma pedra! #pega pedra# Vou chamar ela de Lee! s2

**Lee**: Que fofo!! #coraçõeszinhus, coraçõeszinhus, coraçõeszinhus...#

**Gaa**: Agora morra! #taca pedra no chão#

#sobe alminha da pedra#

**Lee**: OO

**Gaa**: Vamos comer um sorvete:D

**Lee**: ÇÇ

* * *

E aqui jás bla bla bla bla ¬¬"

Tai o primeiro capituloo viva!! eeee viva eu!! ahuahuhahuauha XD um dia antes pq eu tava aki d madrugada fazendo o capitulo, terminei e intom ta neh? XD postei!  
Cap 3: dia 13  
Cap 4: Dia 19 (se for niver do Gaara intom a baboseira-de-final-de-capitulo vai ta meio garantida XD)

**Agradecimentos**: hinata inuzuka, xX KiTSunE Xx, Mari-sakura-chan, Lihh e gizele!

bjOs da moça q daki a poko muda d nick no ; (só pra avisar XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara o olha surpreso, sem falar nada, entra em casa.

**High School LoveStory**

**Capitulo 3**

O dia seguinte chega, Gaara já estava saindo de casa e a primeira "coisa" que ele vê na rua é o jovem com seu uniforme verde, sorrindo e fazendo pose de _"nice guy"_.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu prometi que viria.

- Não prometeu, não!

- Quem é esse Konoha? – Pergunta uma loira que estava com ele.

- Rock Lee.

- Não é o tal "retardado-que-acha-que-pode" que você nos falou? – Pergunta o moreno que estava com ele também.

- Retardado? – Lee começa a chorar.

- N-não! Não é nada disso, não precisa chorar. Esses são meus irmãos: Temari do 3º ano e Kankurou do 2º ano.

- Prazer em conhecê-los.

- Ele é mais estranho do que você falou. – Comenta Temari.

- Vamos logo para o colégio já estamos atrasados! – Gaara foge do assunto.

- Yosh! – Lee pega Gaara pelo braço e sai correndo na frente.

- Lee, calma! LEE!!!

Quando percebe já estava na frente do colégio.

- Porque você me trouxe aqui? Eu sei o caminho, ta?

- Não queria que encontrasse aqueles homens maus de novo! – Lee fica com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Ta, ta... Vai para sua escola, Suna não gosta muito de Konoha.

- Yosh! Ah! Que horas você sai do colégio?

- Vai logo!!

- Taaaaa...

Em Konoha, eles estavam novamente na aula do Iruka-sensei.

- Vou entregar as provas. – Iruka se dirige a Neji. – Parabéns, melhor nota de novo. – Logo percebe Lee com a "aura roxa depressiva". – Lee... você fugiu da aula então sua nota...

- Iruka-sensei! Não faça isso com o garoto! – Kakashi surge misteriosamente ao lado de Iruka.

- Kakashi??

- O menino havia saído para ajudar um menino com problemas!

- Não invente.

- Não estou inventado! Porque não deixa ele fazer na semana que vem, após a aula? Enquanto isso... – Kakashi abraça Iruka por trás. – Poderíamos brincar na Enfermaria!

- Kakashi HENTAI!!

Iruka da um soco em Kakashi, que voa e bate de cara na parede. Logo ele estava junto de Lee em um canto da sala com a dita "aura depressiva"

- Ok, ok. Vou dar uma segunda chance, segunda-feira que vem após a aula, certo?

Lee e Kakashi olham com os olhos brilhantes para Iruka:

- Mesmo?

Iruka da outro soco em Kakashi que voa na parede de novo.

- Mesmo, Lee.

- Obrigado! Iruka-sensei!! Não vou desistir. Vou conseguir tirar uma nota melhor que a do Neji. – Lee fica chorando de alegria, imaginando a cena.

- Eu também não vou desistir! – Kakashi levanta-se.

- Kakashi?

- Vamos conseguir juntos, Lee!

- Hai, Kakashi!

Os dois ficam de mãos dadas, se encarando com os olhos brilhantes. A cena só não supera em estranheza quando era o Gai no lugar de Kakashi. Todos na sala ficam em estado de "gota" vendo a cena.

Um trovão surge em meio o céu.

- Chuva de novo? – Diz TenTen, sentada ao lado de Neji.

- Vamos ter que buscar a Hinata-neechan hoje, não?

- É.

Rock Lee olha para os dois motivado. Quase parecia que eles eram casados e iriam buscar a filhinha na escolinha, mas Hinata e Neji, apesar de tratarem um ao outro como irmão, eram primos, e neste dia Hinata estudaria Bale. Foi quando ele teve mais uma idéia para "atormentar" Gaara.

- Oi! Gaara-san! – Lee aparece no colégio Suna, de guarda-chuva, chamando por Gaara.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te buscar!

Todos os Suna olham para os dois assustados.

- Alguém veio buscar Gaara?

- Ele tem amigos?

- É um Konoha!

- Meus Deus, Gaara fala!

- Vamos logo, Lee.

- Yosh!

Gaara entra embaixo do guarda-chuva com Lee. Os dois andam um pouco, quando já não se via mais o colégio, Lee não resistiu em comentar:

- Gaara-san, que bom, achei que tinha medo de tempestades.

- Eu não entendo você, como pôde se preocupar comigo numa hora como aquelas?

- Bem... Gaara-san, do que você tem medo? – Gaara o olha surpreso. – Pode confiar em mim!

Gaara olha para o chão pensativo:

- Tenho medo de morrer.

- Porque tem algo que queira fazer?

- É... Tenho que provar ao meu pai que posso ser útil. Como tenho dois irmãos mais velhos, acabo sendo muito comparado a eles. Tenho que provar à meu pai, que não sou meus irmãos, que faço as coisas do meu jeito e que posso ser o melhor, mesmo não assumindo os negócios da família.

Lee também olha para o chão.

- Gaara... – Ele segura a mão de Gaara, olha nos olhos dele e começa a chorar. – Gaara! Vou proteger, vou proteger seu sonho e você com a minha vida! – Lee larga o guarda-chuva e abraça Gaara.

Os dois ficam abaixo da chuva. Gaara fica parado surpreso, enquanto Lee o abraçava forte chorando. Quando o ruivo recobra os sentidos, quase esboça um sorriso, mas logo fica serio.

- Se você não parar, Lee, vamos ficar resfriados.

- Desculpeeee! Gaara-saaaaaaaaaaan! – Lee pega o guarda-chuva. – Vamos logo para a sua casa antes que você se resfrie.

Eles chegam no portão da casa, depois tinha mais um pouco para se andar, mas Gaara seguiria sozinho, então Lee lhe oferece o guarda chuva.

- Porque?

- Para você não se molhar mais.

- Mas e você?

- Eu sou forte!

Gaara olha para Lee com o guarda-chuva, depois para a porta de casa e novamente para Lee.

- Rock Lee... Quer entrar?

- Hai!

Lee entra na "casa" de Gaara e não consegue parar de olhar, admirado.

- Nossa! Você tem até termas!

- Antes de comprarmos, aqui era uma pensão com águas termais.

- Nunca entrei numa terma.

- Quer entrar?

- Melhor não, seus pais e irmãos não iriam gostar.

- Eles vão chegar de noite, lá pelas 6horas.

- Então Gaara-san entra com Lee?

- Ta. Já estamos molhados mesmo.

* * *

**NoSense_ / Baboseira-de-Final-de-Capitulo_ Especial:**

_Porque O Sorriso Do Lee Brilha._

Em alguma praia... Ou praia alguma (LOL)

**Gaa**: O que você está fazendo?

**Lee**: (catando conchas) salvando o mundo das caries.

**Gaa**: Com conchas?

**Lee**: Não. (olhinhos brilhantes) COM O MEU SORRISO:D (sorrisão colgate)

**Gaa**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! X.X"

**Lee**: Hehe -.ob (sorriso colgate)

* * *

Descumprindo a data planejada! o.ó7  
Especial tosco mas foi o unico que eu achei xD pelo menos nas caçadas decidi qual vai ser o especial do ultimo capitulo ò.ó/  
ai que util xD  
Para os amantes de KakaIru... ai está um pouco xD espero q curtam \o/  
E antes q perguntem, SasuNaru é depois q acabar GaaLee u.u" +/- pelos cap 6 ou 8, num terminei de escrever ainda no pc xD 

Não resisto em postar antes intom nem vo ficar marcando as proximas datas xD

Aé! Nick novo: FeH-Chan XD

**Proximo Capitulo: Á**guas termais... tem lugar mais romantico? ta tem sim U.u" mas tem lugar mais intimo?! (além da cama xD bem, eles tao pelados lá tb... o.o)(hemorragia nasal)  
Uma revelação sobre os sentimentos de um deles... -_"Aquilo não foi só um acidente!!" _

**Agradecimentos: **Lihh, gizele, Mari-sakura-chan e xX KiTSunE Xx.

**Propagranda Gratuita Pra Mim Mesma:  
**_As Sementes do Amanha (Naruto)_  



	4. Chapter 4

- Ta. Já estamos molhados mesmo.

**High School LoveStory**

**Capitulo 4**

Os dois entram juntos numa terma, eram 4 horas naquele momento.

- Que gostoso! Gaara-san, entra!

Gaara estava parado na frente da terma, ainda de roupa, negava-se a entrar. Por mera timidez.

- Posso entrar ai quando quiser, não se preocupe.

- Mas Lee não vai estar! Gaara-san você falou que ia entrar com Lee.

- Para de se referir a si mesmo na terceira pessoa!

Lee faz biquinho, mas Gaara ignora. O moreno deixa apenas os olhos para fora da água e faz cara de "cachorro sem dono". Vendo que não afetava Gaara, parte para a ignorância: Pula em Gaara e o puxa para dentro da água.

- Gaara-chan!

- Lee, chega! Ainda estou de roupa. – Gaara grita desesperadamente.

- Agente tira.

- Que? – Ele fica completamente vermelho.

Lee consegue tirar as roupas de Gaara na marra, e ele acaba entrando na terma, à força. O ruivo acaba irritado e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo. Fica de cara amarrada, encostado em uma grande pedra que havia em uma borda.

- Não está gostoso, Gaara-san?

Gaara apenas vira o rosto.

- Gaara-san ta bravo?

Gaara nem se mexe.

Lee fica apenas com os olhos para fora da água e faz carinha de coitadinho novamente, mas Gaara apenas lhe manda um cruel olhar gélido.

O moreno então mergulha, nada até Gaara e o puxa para baixo também, embaixo da água, Lee dá um beijo na testa de Gaara. Logo os dois voltam à superfície. O ruivo, com o rosto mais vermelho do que o seu cabelo, é o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Porque você fez isso?

- Gaara-san fica fofo com vergonha.

- Ora seu...

Lee joga um pouco de água no rosto de Gaara. Este devolve na mesma moeda, com isso eles ficam se jogando água. Lee está todo alegre, enquanto Gaara estava irritado com os atos de Lee.

O relógio bate 5 horas, toda alegria expressa no rosto de Lee some. Enquanto o rosto de Gaara volta a ficar serio.

- Melhor você ir.

Lee o olha triste. Então levanta-se, mas quando vai sair acaba escorregando e caindo encima de Gaara, que é empurrado até a pedra que antes estava encostado. Lee à sua frente, estava com um braço de cada lado do ruivo, encostados na pedra. Ambos estavam encarando-se assustados e envergonhados.

- Me desculpe, Gaara-san, você se machucou?

Lee ia sair de cima de Gaara, mas este coloca uma mão, delicadamente, no rosto do moreno, e o acaricia timidamente. Lee fica imóvel, assustado, a expressão de Gaara era indescritível, triste, tímida, confusa...? Lee não sabia dizer. Com a outra mão, o ruivo tapa os olhos de Lee, e então leva o rosto dele ao encontro do seu.

- Para mim... Foi mais que um acidente.

Os lábios quase se tocam.

- Gaara-bocchama. – Uma das empregadas entra no local. - Eu trouxe toalhas e um chá. Ah! – Quando ela vê, deixa tudo cair no chão. – D-desculpe-me, Gaara-bocchama! E-eu... Seus pais já vão chegar e... Eu... Desculpe! – A empregada sai correndo.

- Desculpe Gaara-san.

Lee levanta-se e sai da terma, totalmente confuso, veste-se e vai embora. Enquanto Gaara vai para o seu quarto.

- Cheguei em casa. Desculpe a demora, estava com um amigo.

- Não se preocupe. Preparei curry para nós.

- Obrigado Sanshou-baasan.

- Está triste, Lee?

- Ah... Não...

- Lee, não se deprima! – Gai surge do banheiro, pronto para dar mais um de seus discursos. – Você está na Primavera da Juventude! Coma um Curry da Vida, esqueça dos problemas e vamos treinar!

- Hai! Gai-sensei!

Mais um dia se passa, já estavam no 3º dia chuvoso.

- O noticiário disse que amanha vai chover mais. Parece que só sexta-feira que para. – comenta Tenten.

- É... Você reparou no Lee?

- O que tem ele, Neji?

- Está quieto.

Naquele dia, Lee apenas ficava olhando pela janela. Estavam na aula de Biologia, a ultima daquele dia. Mas parecia que Lee nem percebera que sequer havia acordado hoje de manhã.

- "Gaara-san... quase... Ele, nós, quase..." – Lee toca de leve os próprios lábios, lembrando do dia anterior. – " 'Não foi só um acidente...?' Junto dele... Eu esqueço dela..."

- Bom dia, Kurenai-sensei!

- Kakashi-san?! O que está fazendo fora da enfermaria, de novo? Você nunca cumpre os seus deveres!

- "Nunca" é uma palavra muito forte! Só vim anunciar a festa na sexta-feira, tendo em vista os conflitos entre os dois colégios, a diretora Tsunade-sama programou um baile de confraternização!

- Isso é mentira, Tsunade-sama é muito mão-de-vaca para fazer algo assim.

- Detalhes, detalhes! Kurenai-chan.

Kakashi e Kurenai continuam discutindo. E, como em qualquer colégio, os alunos aproveitam a distração para comentarem.

- Viu o que disse? – Começou Neji, para Tenten. – Lee está estranho. Normalmente, agora ele faria algum comentário idiota sobre algum objetivo idiota!

- Você tem razão... Lee! Ei, Lee! – Chama Tenten.

- Ah? – Lee sai de seus sonhos para ouvi-la.

- Você está bem? – Pergunta ela.

- Sim...

- Deve estar pensando em algum amor! – Kakashi deixa Kurenai falando sozinha e surge ao lado de Lee. Colocando a mão do seu ombro, continua. – Aquela pessoa especial que mexe conosco! Não importa se é homem ou mulher, o q importa é o que tem por dentro! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Kurenai pega Kakashi pela orelha e o arrasta para a porta, ao chegar, literalmente o chuta para fora da sala.

- Vá incomodar as aulas do Iruka-sensei!

- "Amor... Pessoa especial..." – Lee permanece pensando - Gaa... Não! Porque ele me veio em mente? Vou finalmente conquistar o coração da Sakura-san!... "Não importa se é homem ou mulher?". – Permanecia olhando a chuva cair.

Já no colégio Suna, o ruivo não mostrava diferença, ou pelo menos escondia muito bem.

- Recebemos um cominicado. Vendo-se as grandes brigas entre os dois colégios, Suna e Konoha, haverá uma festa de confraternização, aqui estão os convites, espero que compareçam.

- Que? No colégio Konoha?

- Eu não vou!

Os alunos não aceitaram muito bem. Há muito que havia esse preconceito, vendo-se as diferentes classes sociais em ambas as escolas.

As aulas terminaram em ambos os colégios rivais. Os alunos de Suna iam na grande maioria de carro, então a chuva não os atrapalhava, porém Gaara não tinha esse costume, e os irmãos permaneceriam no colégio até mais tarde naquela terça-feira. Não sabia bem o que fazer.

- Gaara-san! Mandaram-me lhe entregar isso. – Um dos funcionários do colégio lhe entrega um guarda-chuva. Ele bem sabia quem que o havia enviado aquilo.

Ele logo o abre e sai, em seu caminho, pode ver Lee e uns amigos se protegendo da chuva. Eram 3 garotos e 3 garotas, 2 dos garotos ele havia visto quando foi ver Lee na enfermaria, o resto era novo para ele. Ele se aproxima o suficiente para ouvir e se esconde.

- Vou ligar para o meu pai para ele nos buscar de carro. – Diz o garoto de longos cabelos castanhos.

- Lee, você não está mal com o Iruka-sensei? Vamos para casa do Neji estudar! – Diz uma garota morena.

- Tenten! Não alugue a minha casa!

- Então vamos todos os 6! Não e Neji?!

- Tenten!

- Eu posso te ajudar Lee. Sou ótima na meteria dele, mesmo sendo 2 anos mais nova eu lhe ajudo! – Diz uma garota de cabelos rosados.

- Sakura-chan! Você vai me ajudar também? – Pergunta um loiro, eufórico.

- Você é um caso perdido. – Diz o de cabelos negros.

- Sasuke baka!

- N-não briguem! – Tenta ajudar, uma pequena, de cabelos azulados.

- Se você quiser podemos ir estudar à sós lá em casa. – Sasuke abraça Naruto por trás que fica completamente vermelho.

- Ah! Me solta Sasuke!

- Naruto-kun!

Sasuke o solta e fica rindo da cara dele, todos riem também, Naruto não para de ficar gritando e Gaara não consegue mais ouvir nada. O que ele podia ver era que a de cabelos rosados voltara a falar com Lee, e ele parecia extremamente feliz com tudo o que ela dizia, pegou na mão dela e começou a chorar de felicidade. Felicidade demais para o seu gosto.

Gaara não se conteve e foi até eles.

- Gaara-san? Ah!

Gaara pega Lee pelo braço e o tira de lá. Os ditos amigos do moreno olham a cena, espantados, mas não tem reação.

- Pare! – Lee se solta e fica encarando Gaara com raiva.

O ruivo olha para a própria mão, para a de Lee e depois para os olhos do mesmo. Os dois ficam se encarando, o mais baixo entrega o guarda-chuva ao outro, vira o rosto e vai embora. Lee não tem reação.

- Tudo bem, Lee? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Sim...

- Vamos logo, vocês dois vão acabar resfriados! – Chama Neji, já no carro.

- Neji vai doar a casa para nós estudarmos!

- Não diga assim Tenten! Minha casa não é pensão!!

* * *

**Notas**:  
_boochama_ - utilizado por empregados para se referir aos seus superiores (by _Ouran High School Host Club_)

* * *

**Idiotice de final de capitulo**

**Gaara: **_"Eu tenhu um mal presentimento..." _**o**.**ò**'

**Lee: **GAARA-CHAN!!!!! _(pula em Gaara e abraça)_ Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, hoje é seu aniversario, néh?! x3

**Gaara: **Ah... Lee, é sim. **u**.**ù**

**Lee:** Tenho um presente para você! Pegue no meu bolso!

**Gaara**: _(coloca a mão no bolso da frente de Lee)_

**Lee: **Anou... Gaara-san... meu bolso não é ai... e esse não é o presente... O////Ò

**Gaara**: ... Ah... **0**////**0**"

* * *

Idiotice baseado numa Comic da **Lucrecia**, feito para as mentes poluidas /o/ xD 

capitulo um pouco maior que o normal \o" o proximo tem a possibilidade de ser pikininhu e d demorar um tantin a mais pq eu to fazendo um novo q num tava rascunhado U.U"

AGORA VAMOS TODOS JUNTOS!!!! É NIVER DO GAARA!  
PARABENS PRA VOCÊÊÊÊEE, NESSA DATA QUERIDÁÁÁÁÁÁ

**Gaara**: Se você zela por sua vida... Cale-se...

intom ta bom o.ò7 _(medo)_ MANHEEEEEEEEEE _(sai correndo)_

**Agradecimentos**: xX KiTSunE Xx e Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari


	5. Chapter 5

- Não diga assim Tenten! Minha casa não é pensão!!

**High School LoveStory**

**Capitulo 5**

Quarta e quinta-feira se passam, nesses dois dias os dois se evitavam, mas pelo menos por parte de Lee, sua mente não conseguia descansar, dois dias frustrantes para ele, sempre pensando no ruivo. Agora era sexta-feira, o dia da dita festa dos dois colégios.

- Lee, anime-se!

- Gai-sensei?

- O que eu te disse antes? Esqueça dos problemas. Sorria! Hoje você vai conseguir o coração...

- Sensei – Lee o interrompe. – É errado amar um...

- Você está na "Primavera da Juventude", Lee! Não se abale por causa de um amor. Se for para acontecer acontecerá. Agora vá logo para aquela festa estranha do Kakashi.

- Hai! Gai-sensei.

Lee fica sorridente novamente e vai para a dita festa confiante. Sentia que aquela noite conseguiria todas as respostas, que procurava.

Ao chegar no local, logo vê Sakura com um vestido curto vermelho, e Ino, com um vestido tomara-que-caia roxo. As duas juntas, pareciam estar muito furiosas. A pouca esperança que tinha com Sakura acabou logo que entrou na festa.

Enquanto ele entrava, Sasuke e Naruto estavam saindo. Parecia mais que sasuke estava arrastando Naruto, mas não sabia para onde.

Quando vê Neji, Tenten e Hinata. Hinata com um vestido longo lilás, Tenten com um rosa curto.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Lee. - Dizem os três.

- Ei Lee, então, não vai se declarar para a Sa-ku-ra-chan? – Brinca Tenten.

- Ah... Ia, mas ela e a Ino parecem estar ocupadas. O que achei estranho foi o Sasuke e o Naruto saírem da festa.

- Você quer dizer: O Sasuke arrastar o Naruto para fora do salão, não? Eu vi... Acho que ele vai se declarar, finalmente! – Continua a brincar, Tenten.

- Não diga isso, Tenten-san! – Preocupa-se Hinata.

- Do jeito que eles andam juntos... – Neji concorda.

- Neji-niisan!

- Hinata-neechan, não me diga que esta gostando de algum deles! – Neji se assusta.

- Bem... – Hinata junta as mãos e se encolhe. – Isso é preconceito!

- Se bem que você nem reparou que o Kiba não para de olhar para cá! – Tenten continua a implicar com a pequena. – Ah. Aproposito, Lee. Kakashi quer falar com você sobre um garoto ruivo do Suna.

- Gaara-san?

- Eu sei lá!

- Onde ele está?

- Na enfermaria eu acho.

- Obrigado.

Lee sai correndo e vai direto para o dito local. Sem bater nem nada, ele praticamente invade a sala, nisso ele vê uma cena que ele poderia viver sem. Iruka sem camisa enpurrando Kakashi, igualmente sem camisa, com uma cadeira.

- Isuka-sensei, não seja tímido!

- Com licensa...

- Afaste-se, Kakashi!

- Estou...

- Mas eu preparei tudo isso, só para você, Iruka-chan!

- Atrapalhando?...

Os dois olham para Lee, surpresos.

- Não.

- KAKASHI VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA?! – Iruka fica mais vermelho do que a Hinata quando chegava perto de um certo colega.

- Isso não é nada mais do que algo que ele vai fazer um dia.

- Kakashi-san... Queria falar comigo?

- Sim, tem um moço com uma tatuagem na testa lá no terraço do colégio. Melhor ir rápido antes que ele pule.

- Kakashi, chega de inventar!

Kakashi fecha a porta na cara de Lee. Do lado de fora ele podia ouvir os gritos de Iruka, e em seguida... Gemidos. Ele resolve sair antes que sua imaginação começasse a agir. Quando chega, para na porta. Respira fundo, lembra-se do que Gai-sensei lhe disse, coloca um sorriso no rosto e entra.

Gaara estava deitado no chão olhando para as estrelas. Lee chega calmamente, vindo por cima, aparecendo à sua frente, no caso.

- O chão é um tanto desconfortável, não? – Lee permanece com o seu sorriso de sempre.

Uma grande alegria percorreu o coração de Gaara naquele momento, mas ele não a demonstrou. Apenas levantou-se e sentou-se. Lee faz o mesmo, ao lado do ruivo.

- Lee... sobre aquele dia...

- As estrelas estão lindas, né? – Lee foge do assunto.

- Ah... Sim.

Lee se deita e Gaara o acompanha, os dois permanecem em silêncio.

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Chatooooooooo...

- Cale a Boca!

Gaara se senta e faz cara de bravo, encarando Lee. O moreno não resiste e começa a rir da cara do ruivo, ainda deitado.

- Desculpa, não pude evitar...

- "Depois de tudo..." – Gaara fica olhando-o e pensando. – "Ele ainda está aqui comigo, ao meu lado... alegre...".

Gaara segura a mão de Lee, e começa a se debruçar sobre o moreno. Lee sabia a possível intenção de Gaara, e começa a tremer muito. Percebendo isso, o ruivo desiste e senta-se de costas para Lee, este senta-se também, mas sem reação.

- Eu te odeio...

Lee olha para ele, esperando uma explicação.

- Eu te odeio!

Gaara grita e da um soco em Lee, que vira o rosto ao levar o golpe, mas n demonstra reação. O ruivo fica olhando assustado com seu próprio ato. O moreno o volta a encarar surpreso, Gaara levanta-se e quando vai correr, Lee o segura.

- Gaara... Porque? Porque você me odeia? – Gaara não responde, nem sequer vira-se para Lee. – Responda Gaara! Porque você está fazendo tudo isso? Responda!

- Cala a Boca!

Lee para, o ruivo vira-se para ele, mas não o encara. Lee o solta. Gaara, ainda com a cabeça baixa, começa.

- Porque, eu não consigo parar de pesar em você... – Gaara começa a chorar. - Porque você sempre sabe o que dizer... E porque você é idiota demais para perceber isso...

Gaara recosta a cabeça no peito de Lee e chora. O moreno fica observando, um pequeno _Flash Back_ passa em sua mente, todos os momentos que passou com Gaara, eram poucos, mas ele não podia evitar. O moreno o abraça forte, e chora também.

- Gaara-san... Desculpe... Desculpe por eu ser um idiota, mas será que... Será que eu poderia ser o seu idiota?

Gaara o olha, e pela primeira vez, sorri para Lee. O moreno envolve os braços na cintura de Gaara, enquanto o ruivo coloca os seus em torno do pescoço de Lee.

E finalmente, eles têm o seu primeiro beijo.

_Fim..._

Naruto entra correndo no terraço, desesperado, suando e tremendo. Suas roupas mal colocadas e seu coração em desparado. Quando achava que estava a salvo, depara-se com a ultima coisa que ele queria ver: Rock Lee e Gaara se beijando.

- GAH! – É a única coisa que ele consegue pronunciar.

_...Será?_

_

* * *

_**Baboseira de Final de capitulo, especial: Término GxL**

_**Japanize Pie **by **Rivania**_

**Gaa**: Ah... aaaaahh...

_(sim, eles estão fazendo "besteirinha")_

**Gai**: Olá Lee, vim fazer uma vizita surpresa! _(vê a cena) _Oo

**Lee**: Gai-sensei!!

**Gai**: Não se preocupe Lee... Sua opção sexual não influencia na minha afeição por você Lee. Você está na Primavera da Juventude. (e você é o seme. hehe.)

**Gaa**: Tire ele daqui! **Òó**

**Tsunade**: (chegando) O que está acontecendo... GAH! Eles estão se (censurado)!!!!! oO

**Lee**: Tsunade-sama...? Ç.Ç

**Gaa**: Eu não estou aqui... **ó**.**ò**"

**Tsunade**: Bem... sem problemas, as relações homossexuais hoje em dia, são bem... é bom saber que a relação... digo...

**Gaa**: Eu odeio a minha vida.

**Lee**: O que falta acontecer agora?!

**Kanky**: WTF?

**Tema**: OMG!!

**Kanky**: EU TE MATO, BASTARDO!

**Gaa**: NÃO!!! _(segura Kanky)_

**Tema**: Eu não estou vendo isso... Eu não estou vendo isso... Eu não... . "

* * *

Olá \o então aqui está o final de GaaLee x)  
Com uma comic ADAPTADA (não foi traduzuda xD meu ingles é uma "ca-ham") da **Rivania**, sem pedir autorização por sinal... mas pelo menos to falando de quem é né? xP  
infelizmente não conceguir colocar o site em que achei, mas para quem conhecer é o DeviantART. 

Eu ia colocar um capitulo à mais, mas acabaram as ideias xD

Espero que tenham gostado desse meu final feliz!  
E também que agora tenham aprendido que GaaLee é lindo d/o/

Após eu ter quase comitido Homicidio via "risadas" de duas leitoras, e ainda ter tido conversas absurdas via orkut com outra (GO Sai GO! xD não se preocupe, não é para entender). Espero que continuem acompanhando!

**Proximo Capitulo**: Começo de SasuNaru (dãh) e a relação de GaaLee como um casal (in)feliz.  
Não sei com que velocidade esse capitulo vai sair, pois não está pré-escrito, como essa historia estava. Mas creio que será mais ou menos em Fevereiro.

**Agradecimentos**: Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari, XxLininhaxX, gizele, xX KiTSunE Xx e Mari-sakura-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

**High School LoveStory**

Porque Não Somos Assim Tão Diferentes

**Capitulo 6**

Naruto entra correndo no terraço, desesperado, suando e tremendo. Suas roupas mal colocadas e seu coração em disparada. Quando achava que estava a salvo, depara-se com a ultima coisa que ele queria ver: Rock Lee e Gaara se beijando.

- GAH! – É a única coisa que ele consegue pronunciar.

- Naruto-kun?

- Quem é ele? – Pergunta Gaara.

- Um amigo, do colégio.

Gaara permanece abraçado em Lee, e fuzila Naruto com o olhar.

- Naruto-kun, o que aconteceu com você? Por que está tão assustado.

- Lee, me ajude! O Sasuke! O Sasuke, ele... – Naruto para por um momento para ver a situação em que Lee se encontrava. – Da pra fazer o favor de parar de ficar agarrando ele? Ta me incomodando.

- Ah. Desculpe.

Lee e Gaara se soltam, os três sentam-se e Naruto começa a contar a sua historia.

- O Sasuke me chamou durante a festa, disse que queria falar algo importante comigo em particular, então fomos para uma sala vazia e...

- E...? – Lee e Gaara estavam curiosos.

- Ele simplesmente pulou encima de mim! Começou a me agarrar e... e a me... me be... Beijar! Lee traga o Sasuke de volta ao normal!

Lee coloca a mão esquerda sobre o ombro de Naruto, e pecha a direita em um punho, logo olha para o céu chorando.

- Naruto! Esse é o amor reprimido que Sasuke guarda! Mas ele não pode se segurar e teve que se declarar!

- Aquilo não foi uma declaração! – Naruto berra.

- Esse tal Sasuke... – Gaara começa, serio como sempre, Naruto e Lee o olham curiosos. – É um tarado.

Os dois ficam agachados em um cantinho, com a conhecida "dupla aura roxa depressiva".

- Lee... Ele tem razão... – Naruto fala.

- É... – Lee concorda.

- O Sasuke. – Naruto fala.

- É... – Lee concorda.

- Deve ser um maníaco... – Naruto fala, enquanto Gaara levanta-se e vai na direção dos dois. – Por sex...

Gaara da um murro na cabeça de ambos.

- Chega disso, vocês dois! – Os dois o olham com cara de quem não entendeu nada. – Você. – O ruivo encara o loiro com uma expressão assustadora. – Vai falar com esse tal Sakê.

- Sasuke.

- Serve. Eu e o Lee não temos nada haver com isso.

- Gaara-kun... – Lee o olha com cara de "cachorro-sem-dono".

Gaara fica em estado de choque, vendo os olhos brilhantes do comovido Lee, que obviamente queria ajudar aquele loiro idiota.

- Ta bom... Vamos ajudar.

- Gaara-kun! – Lee pula em Gaara e abraça-o.

Naruto fica olhando confuso a cena.

- Ei você. – Gaara refere-se a Naruto, que estava sentado no chão com cara de idiota. – Faça o que vou lhe dizer. – Gaara basicamente o ameaçou, com a sua típica expressão que assustava Naruto.

- T-ta...

Naruto vai em busca de Sasuke logo depois que Gaara lhe contou o que havia planejado. Mesmo contra a sua vontade. Gaara o obrigou, já que não resistiu aos olhos de Lee.

Ele o encontra em um dos corredores.

- Sasuke...

- _Usuratonkachi_! Onde você estava?

- Com uns amigos. Sobre o que aconteceu...

Sasuke coloca a mão nos lábios de Naruto e apóia sua testa na dele. Olhando em seus olhos, fala:

- Se quiser brincar mais um pouco, vamos a um lugar mais reservado.

- Sasuke-_teme_! – Naruto empurra Sasuke. – Lee e o tal Gaara do Suna, me mandaram te chamar para ir com eles a algum lugar amanhã.

- Um encontro duplo? Não sabia que o Lee era dessas coisas.

- Não! Você entendeu errado, é que...

- Eu vou. – Sasuke entrelaça Naruto em seus braços. – mas é só porque é com você. – E rouba um beijo do loiro.

Naruto empurra Sasuke e sai correndo sem rumo, totalmente confuso e vermelho. Já o moreno, por sua vez, lambe os próprios lábios e sorri satisfeito.

O local em que eles vão, é bem conhecido por Lee e Gaara. Afinal, ajudou muito na relação dos dois... Uma semana atrás.

- Porque estamos em um parque de diversões? – Naruto pergunta.

- Oh! Gaara-kun, você ainda se lembra? – Lee estava emocionado.

- Impossível esquecer...

- Do que esta falando, Lee? – O loiro estava curioso.

- Foi graças a este parque que eu e o Gaara-kun nos tornamos amigos!

- Eu odeio esse lugar. – Gaara fala frio, como sempre.

Não preciso dizer né?

- Lee... Você está bem? – Naruto tenta ajudar o amigo.

Aura no Lee.

- Vamos logo com isso! – Sasuke estava impaciente.

Eles entram no parque, pelo menos dessa vez haviam ido cedo.

- Nossa! Que grande. Onde vamos primeiro? – Naruto estava muito animado, parecia mais uma criança.

- Lá. – Gaara aponta o Túnel do Terror.

- T-tem certeza...? – Naruto fala, receoso.

Só basta um olhar de Gaara para Naruto aceitar os termos do ruivo.

A fila estava pequena, então não demorou em chegar a vez deles.

Naquele túnel, ia-se a pé, em media se demorava 10min para cruzá-lo. Gaara e Lee vão primeiro, mas ao entrar no brinquedo, o ruivo puxa o moreno para uma porta ao lado, que dava na cabine de controle do Túnel.

- Gaara-kun, o que viemos fazer aqui? – Os olhos de Gaara estavam brilhando, e ele sorria de modo demoníaco. – Gaara-kun... Você está me assustando.

Gaara aperta alguns botões e as varias telas à frente dele ligam. Em uma delas podia-se ver Naruto e Sasuke entrando no brinquedo.

* * *

**Nota**:  
_Usuratonkachi_ - é um chingamento japonês, intraduzível, usado normalmente pelo Sasuke no anime.

* * *

**Alguma Coisa de Final De Capitulo (realmente cada cap isso aki tem um nome diferente)!**

_**Dattebayo! **by** Mikutashi**_

**Naruto**: Hey, Sasuke, DATTEBAYO!

**Sasuke**: ...

**Naruto**: Vamos treinar? DATTEBAYO! Você me daria Ramen? DATEBAYO! xD

**Sasuke**:_ (gota)_

**Naruto**: blablablablablablablablablabla DATTEBAYO! blablabalbalblabla DATTEBAYO!? DATTEBAYO! blablablabla DATTEBAYO! blablablabalbalbalablablbalbla DATTEBAYO!!!! DATTEBAYO! DATTEBAYO! DATTEBAYOOOOOOO!?!? DATTEBAYO! Sasuke, DATTEBAYO! xD

**Sasuke**: _(muita raiva... mesmo!)_

**Naruto**: Datteba... MMFPH?! O.O

**Sasuke**: ... _(bejinhu!)_

_(bejinhu)  
...  
(todo mundo olhando)  
...  
(bejinhu)_

**Naruto**: Datte... MMFPH.

**Sasuke**: OK! Eu desisto! _(socão no naruto) D: _

**Naruto**: Porque você me socou? Datte... TT.TT

**Sasuke**: CALA A BOCA! Ò.ó"

* * *

Oieeee \o 

Okays, final de capitulo achado no Deviantart \o/  
(como todos os outros...)

Espero que tenham gostado do meu Sasu pervo x3  
E q eu n tenha decepcionado nenhuma fã de SasuNaru, afinal estou indo conforme as inumeras doujinshis pervas que ue li... ¬¬"

**Proximo Capitulo: **Uh... Sasu-pervo e Naru-baka num tunel do terror... no escurinhu... Gaara de "cupido-domal"... Só vou dizer q o proximo cap é um dos mais estranhos q eu ja escrevi xD

Aproposito, talvez o Yaoi começe a ficar mais pesado \o  
Mas nada exagerado... no proximo capitulo vcs entendem xP  
(por favor n parem de ler TT.TT)

**Agradecimentos**: Q agradecimento q nada, cansei d fika colocando isso aki! Óh, vlw todo mundo, axo q ja falo muita porcaria respondendo review intom chega desses "agradecimentos" afinal vcs sabem q eu amo as reviews de vocês, digo... vocês meus queridos e bem amados (salve salve!) leitores!!

Até um proximo capitulo \o.o"


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara aperta alguns botões e as varias telas à frente dele ligam. Em uma delas podia-se ver Naruto e Sasuke entrando no brinquedo.

**High School LoveStory**

**Capitulo 7**

Naruto estava claramente apavorado, esfregava as mãos uma na outra e olhava para os lados freneticamente.

- Com medo? – Indaga Sasuke.

- Não.

Um boneco de vampiro surge ao lado de Naruto, este nem grita, apenas olha para o boneco e fica parado.

- Naruto?

O loiro nem se mexe.

- Naruto...? – Sasuke chega ao lado do amigo.

O loiro permanece sem reação, nem ao menos pisca enquanto encara o boneco. O moreno balança a mão à frente dos olhos de Naruto, mas não obtém resposta. Faz uma cara de desgosto, mas logo seus olhos se iluminam.

Ele chega perto do loiro, que ainda assim não mostra reação, aproveitando-se disso, Sasuke mordisca a orelha de Naruto.

Um arrepio percorre todo o corpo do loiro, que empurra Sasuke para longe de si. Ele segura a própria orelha e começa a berrar:

- Maldito! O que você pensou que estava fazendo?

- Você ficou paralisado de medo, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. – Sasuke sorri irônico.

- Isso não é "alguma coisa!" Isso é... é...

- Bom?

- Bom... Não, Humilhante!

Enquanto eles discutiam, Gaara não deixava de parecer assustador.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo...? – Lee estava apavorado.

- Se o medo conseguiu me unir com alguém como você...

- "Alguém como eu?" – Já se viam lagrimas nos olhos de Lee.

- Com eles não vai ser difícil. – Gaara o ignora completamente. – Vou dar a eles o maior susto de suas vidas. – O ruivo ficava cada vez mais assustador. – E não se preocupe, minha família alugou o parque inteiro só para esse capitulo ridículo.

Lee podia ver nas telas, vários bonecos sendo programados para aparecerem.

- Gaara-kun, tem...

- Fique quieto, aí!

Gaara, sem ao menos tirar os olhos das telas, joga uma garrafa meio cheia de alguma bebida que estava ali encima na cara de Lee, que acaba bebendo-a impropositalmente.

O ruivo continuava mexendo nas configurações do brinquedo, quando sentiu Lee abraçá-lo pro trás.

- Gaara... Vamos fazer outra coisa. – Lee começa a beijá-lo no pescoço. – Não fizemos nada "interessante" depois de ontem.

- Lee... Pare... – O ruivo fala hesitante. Lee o ignora, e coloca as mãos por debaixo da camiseta de Gaara. – Chega! – O ruivo empurra Lee para longe de si, extremamente vermelho. – Não vê que estou tentando ajudar seus amigos?

Quando Gaara percebe, Lee não estava mais à sua frente, ele ouve um estrondo e quando vira-se, o moreno havia dado um soco na maquina, destruindo-a.

Gaara fica estático, pasmo com a força de Lee, este, por sua vez, vira-se para o ruivo sorrindo e com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

Ele o puxa para si e o beija.

Naruto estava andando na frente de Sasuke, emburrado e com os braços cruzados, mas o moreno parecia não ligar, já era acostumado com a teimosia do outro.

Alguns bonecos apareciam, Naruto se assustava, Sasuke ignorava. Eles já se encontravam na metade no caminho.

Quando o inesperado aconteceu.

Somente Sasuke percebeu as correntes elétricas percorrendo as paredes. Bom sinal aquilo não era, deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Naruto.

- QUÊ?! – O loiro permanecia de mau humor.

- Melhor não se afastar demais, acho que o brinquedo deu defeito.

- Não invente! Esse deve ser mais um de seus planos ridículos pra abusar de... AH! – Um boneco, quando ia sair, acabou caindo por cima de Naruto.

- _Usuratonkachi_! Você está bem? – Sasuke ajuda a tirar o boneco de cima do loiro.

- Sim, estou. – Quando Naruto vê que Sasuke estava muito perto dele, imediatamente se afasta. – Fique longe de mim!

Os dois voltaram a andar, dessa vez mais cautelosos, a maioria dos bonecos não apareciam, ou acabavam caindo por cima do loiro mesmo.

- Chegamos ao final! – Naruto fala contente ao ver a porta com a placa "Saída", e corre em direção à mesma.

- Espere Naruto, tenha cuida...

Um alçapão se abre sob Naruto. A primeira reação de Sasuke, foi se jogar para evitar que o loiro caísse.

Estava escuro demais para se ver o fundo.

Sasuke segurava a mão de Naruto com todas as suas forças.

- Sasuke, tudo bem?

- Olha quem pergunta...!

O moreno reúne a força que lhe restava e puxa Naruto de volta. O loiro acaba caindo sobre Sasuke, que estava jogado no chão, exausto.

- Você está bem? – Naruto estava preocupado demais para perceber a posição em que se encontrava.

- Sim. – Sasuke sorri.

Naruto retribui o sorriso, aliviado.

- Que bom.

Sasuke se senta à frente de Naruto, que faz o mesmo.

Os dois ficam se encarando, com uma expressão cansada. Sem motivo nenhum, Naruto começa a rir, de repente por que era de sua personalidade, ser sempre alegre e otimista, colocando o desejo dos outros à frente dos seus. Mesmo sendo órfão, igualmente como o moreno.

Sasuke não resiste, lembrando da tragédia de minutos atrás, ele abraça Naruto, mas dessa vez não era um de seus toques ousados, seus fingimentos para se aproximas de Naruto contra a vontade do mesmo. Esse era verdadeiro, era de preocupação.

Naruto, então, o abraça também.

Os dois saem do brinquedo, um ao lado do outro, mas como bons amigos apenas. Na saída, Gaara e Lee os aguardavam, um ao lado do outro, como dois rivais.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Naruto percebe a atmosfera entre os dois.

- Não. – Gaara responde seco, vira-se e sai andando.

- Lee...?

O moreno da um sorriso triste, tentando não preocupar o amigo, e sai também.

Era obvio demais que algo havia acontecido. O loiro se sentia culpado, afinal só tinham ido àquele parque para ajudar-lhe.

- Não se preocupe. – Sasuke coloca a mão no ombro de Naruto. – Do jeito que eles são, vão se resolver. Nem que seja na cama. – Ele usa um tom malicioso.

- Do que está falando? – Naruto não entende, sua mente era muito pura.

- Não é nada que você precise saber... Por enquanto.

Com aquele clima, a única solução foi irem embora. Gaara estava levando todos para as suas respectivas casas, em sua limusine.

No carro, encontravam-se assim: Gaara sentado em um banco, na janela e olhando para além da mesma. Lee no mesmo banco, mas no outro canto, com as mãos nos joelho e olhando para baixo, deprimido. Sasuke e Naruto estavam sentados em um outro banco, à frente deles, sem ação.

Sasuke e Naruto já haviam sido deixados nas suas respectivas casas.

Agora estavam na de Lee. Antes de sair do carro, ele ainda tenta dar uma ultima explicação, mas o ruivo continua frio:

- Você tem uma prova segunda-feira, não? Melhor estudar.

Após isso, Gaara vai embora.

* * *

**_Sasuke on Viagra_** by **_Mikutashi_**

**Sasu**: Naruto... s2

**Naru**: Ah... É o Sasu-

**Sasu**: MEU AMOR!

**Naru**: ...Ke?

**Sasu**: MEU! _(pula em Naruto)_

**Naru**: GAAAHHH!!

_(pessoinhas olhando)_

**Naru**: OMG! S-Sasuke, o que você está fazendo?!

**Sasu**: _(censura, mas é coisa de Seme)_

_(pessoinhas olhando)_

**Naru**: N-Não! Sa-Sasuke!!!

**Kaka**: _(lendo livrinho)_ "talvez eu não devesse ter dado a ele aquela aspirina"_ (pega a aspirina)_

_(Aspirina: "palavra aspirinha riscada e escrito 'VIAGRA')_

**Kaka**: Ah...

**Otakus Yaoi**: GO SASUKE GO!

* * *

Capitulo dedicado à **xX KiTSunE Xx** que ficou me amolando no Orkut, mas me ajudou mto também!

Espero que tenham gostado :D

E os mentes poluidas nom me matem xD

**Naru**: Nesse site eles não te matam!

**Gaa**: Nem me fale... ¬¬"

**Naru**: Pq todos os encerramentos de capitulo terminam mal pra mim?

**FeH**: MAL?! AONDE Q TA MAL?!

**Naru** e **Gaa**: ¬¬

**FeH**: Q? o.o

**Gaa**: Sabaku Ky-

**FeH**: HAAA ISSO É UA!! NUM TEM PODER DU MAL PRA MI MATA!!! _(dança da felicidade)_

**Gaa**: Então porque tem areia nos seus pés?

**FeH**: O.O _(sai correndo)_


	8. Chapter 8

Após isso, Gaara vai embora.

**High School LoveStory**

**Capitulo 8**

Domingo estava tediante para ambos os 4. Ao invéz de estudar, Lee pensava no acidente acontecido no dia anterior.

Não havia sido culpa dele, menos ainda de Gaara. Aconteceu que o que o ruivo havia jogado nele era Sakê, e o moreno não pode se controlar depois de bebê-lo acidentalmente.

A campainha toca. Lee atende. Eram Sasuke e Naruto.

- Bom dia, como estão? – Lee os cumprimenta educadamente.

- O naruto me arrastou até aqui, então diga logo porque você está triste.

- ... Ah.

Lee conta toda a história para os dois. Sasuke não mostra reação, mesmo que no fundo estivesse morrendo de inveja.

Já Naruto...

Olhos arregalados, boca aberta que só faltava encostar no chão, pele pálida... e por ai vai.

- Ah, desculpem, querem alguma coisa? Água? Suco?

- Água. – Pede o moreno mais jovem.

Lee sai para buscar o que ele havia pedido.

Sasuke aproveita a ausência dele para vasculhar um pouco, vê uma coisa anotada em um caderno, era o que ele buscava. Anota o mesmo em uma folha separa e a guarda no bolso. Sentando-se em seguida, antes que Lee voltasse.

- Obrigado. – Sasuke pega o copo de água e derrama na cabeça de Naruto.

- AH! Porque você fez isso?

- Porque você estava em estado de choque e também fica...

Naruto tapa a boca de Sasuke.

- Não diga! Serio, não fale.

- Quanto a você Lee. Vá falar com esse tal Garra.

- Gaara.

- Serve. Eu e o Naruto não temos nada haver com isso. Fale com ele e se entenda!

Os visitantes deixam Lee a sós.

Ao saírem, Sasuke pega o papel anterior e o lê.

- Sasuke, o que vamos fazer? – Os olhos de Sasuke estavam brilhando e ele sorria de forma demoníaca. – Sasuke... Você está me assustando.

Os dois vãos até a mansão de um pouco conhecido deles.

- Ei! Abre logo isso, caramba!

- _Perdoe-nos, porém não recebemos meros plebeus em nosso recinto!_ – Respondia a voz no Interfone, sempre que tentavam entrar.

- Como é?! Ricos malditos...

- Sasuke, onde estamos?

- Na casa daquele ruivo.

- Gaara?

- É. Vem comigo.

Os dois dão a volta na quadra, chegando atrás da mansão.

Era uma coisa simples: Pular o muro.

Sasuke foi na frente, nada demais com ele. Em seguida foi Naruto. Este também não fez nada demais, só caiu de bumbum na cara do moreno.

- Sasuke-_teme_!

- Do que está falando? Você que despencou encima de mim!

- De qualquer maneira, você sempre faz coisas pervertidas. Eu não gosto disso!

- ... – Acabaram os argumentos. Naruto tinha toda a razão desta vez. Sasuke vira o rosto, um tanto envergonhado. – Vamos logo.

Os dois se esgueiram por entre o que parecia ser o jardim daquela mansão.

Escutam um ronco.

- Naruto! Já com fome?

- Do que está falando?

- Seu estomago.

- Vai bem, obrigado.

Sasuke dá um soco na cabeça do loiro.

- _Usuratonkachi_!

Quando Naruto abaixou a cabeça pelo soco, Sasuke viu o problema.

- Corre.

- Porque?

- Tem um cachorro atrás de você.

- AHHHHHHH!

Na mansão...

- Que barulho é esse? – O "pouco conhecido" sai do conforto de sua cama, para ir até a janela saber o motivo do cão estar latindo. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Agora se referia a Sasuke e Naruto, encima de uma arvore. – Shukaku, vai pra casa!

O cão obedece ao dono. O loiro e o moreno então, descem da arvore e entram pela porta dos fundos.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

Eles agora se encontravam na frente do quarto de um ruivo mal-humorado.

Este estava encostado na porta, com as mãos nas costas, segurando a maçaneta. Os outros dois se encontravam à sua frente, Sasuke o encarando, enquanto Naruto ficava olhando para a casa.

- Viemos falar com você. – Começa o de olhos negros. – Sobre o Lee.

- Não quero saber, saiam da minha casa.

Sasuke dá um soco na porta, bem ao lado do rosto de Gaara, bravo.

- Escute aqui, seu rico maldito, o Lee não é o tipo de pessoa que faria qualquer coisa com você. Aquilo foi só um simples, idiota e irrelevante acidente! Ele não tem culpa de ficar naquele estado por uma quantidade mísera de álcool.

Gaara ouve, mas não muda de expressão.

- Por que antes de se meter em meus assuntos, não cuida dos seus? – Gaara olha paro um certo loiro, que estava ocupado parecendo admirar particular imaginarias de ar. – Até ontem você o olhava com desejo, hoje não.

Sasuke se afasta de Gaara, mal humorado. Pega Naruto e vai embora sem dizer mais nada. Quando o ruivo percebe que eles já não estavam mais em sua casa, volta para o seu quarto, só.

A aula monótona de segunda-feira passou como qualquer outra. Agora era o momento da prova, que ele sabia que não iria bem, mas pelo menos teria nota.

Iruka estava sentado em sua mesa, lendo um livro qualquer. Enquanto Lee fazia a prova.

- Eu acho que esta resposta está errada.

- Kakashi?! – Lee e Iruka gritam em uníssono.

Ele havia surgido misteriosamente ao lado de Lee.

- Yo! Vim buscar o Iruka-sensei.

- Do que está falando? – Iruka estava apavorado, nunca se acostumava com os "ataques" de Kakashi.

- Boa sorte Lee. Depois entregue a prova na enfermaria!

Kakashi "leva" Iruka embora, aos berros.

Após terminar a prova, que obviamente ele havia ido mal, vai até a enfermaria, como Kakashi havia lhe dito.

Ele iria abrir a porta, mas Kakashi sai de lá antes que o fizesse. Pelo pouco que o moreno pode ver, Iruka estava vendado e amarrado em uma das camas de pacientes.

- Estou interrompendo...?

- Interrompendo sim. Atrapalhando não. – Kakashi pega a prova na mão de Lee. - Mas afinal, foi bom você ter vindo. – Kakashi olha para o lado, o mais novo o acompanha, e um pouco longa deles havia alguém muito tímido.

- Gaara-kun.

Os dois vão para a casa de Gaara, aquela noite, só uns poucos empregados estariam na casa. Eles estavam no quarto do ruivo, enorme por sinal. Com uma cama redonda que parecia ser digna de um rei.

O ruivo estava sentado na cama, enquanto Lee se mantinha longe dele, escorando na porta.

O silêncio se espalhava pelo quarto.

- Gaara-kun...

- Lee...

Silêncio novamente. Ninguém se arriscava a começar.

- Sobre o que aconteceu...

- Gaara-kun, desculpe-me... – Ele não encontrava as palavras direito. – E... Eu não queria, não daquele jeito. – Vai em direção a Gaara, enquanto fala. – Nunca faria nada contra você. – Já estava na frente do ruivo, então coloca as mãos nos ombros dele. – Eu nunca faria nada que você não qui... – Lee cai sobre Gaara, na cama. – ...sesse.

- E se eu quiser?

* * *

**Mini-Especial De Fim De Estoque Da Moça Inutel x3**

_**Sas-Uke** by **Qthelights**_

**Sasu**: _(fazendo absolutamente nada)_

Naru: Sasu-UKE! AHAHHAHAHHAHHA! AHAHHAHAHHAHAUHAuHUAhUAHuahAhuHAuhAu...

**Sasu**: _(veinha soltando)_

**Naru**: AHAHAHHAHAHAH!

**Sasu**: _(pula em Naruto)_

_(censurado)_

_

* * *

_

Bom, ta ai \o  
Desculpem o especial pequeno :P

_(off: **Naru**: FALEI! EU SEMPRE TERMINO MAL!)_

Não sei porque achei esse capitulo meio fraco x.x"  
Mas vocês que decidem! _(medo)_

Minhas ideias estão meio secas U.U"

Gostaria de pedir um favor a vocês:  
Respondam essas perguntas: (é de suma importancia para o ultimo capitulo!)

1 - Qual o seu personagem do **ANIME** NARUTO preferido?

2 - Qual o capitulo que mais gostou?

3 - Quem não gostava/não tinha opnião sobre GaaLee e agora gosta levanta a mão! **\o/**

(se sua memoria é fraca - como a minha - responda primeiro e opine sobre a fic - xingue - na review depois xD Por favor x3 )


	9. Chapter 9

- E se eu quiser?

**High School LoveStory**

**Capitulo 9**

Chega terça, novamente na aula de Kurenai:

- Bom dia a todos – Kakashi invadindo. – Espero que tenham tido uma noite maravi... Ué? Cadê o Lee?

- Faltou hoje.

- Ah... – Kakashi sai da sala deprimido.

Mas não demora para voltar a sorrir maliciosamente sabendo quem era o professor da próxima turma que ele invadiria.

- I-ru-ka-chan!

- Vá embora Kakashi.

- Assim você me magoa profundamente!

- MENTIRA! – Todos na sala gritam.

- Kakashi, porque você sempre interrompe as minhas aulas?

- Não é minha culpa se você sempre está nas aulas que eu tenho algum assunto a tratar!

- MENTIRA!

- E aquela vez que chamaram a policia porque não achavam o Iruka-sensei? – Berrou um aluno.

- E quando você fez uma serenata pra ele?

- E ainda quando chamou ele na enfermaria?

- Detalhes, detalhes...

- NÃO SÃO DETALHES! – Iruka berra, totalmente encabulado.

- Vim convidar meus amados pupilos para um passeio.

- Você não tem pupilos.

- Sasuke, Naruto, aceitam?

- Aceitamos.

- Não responda pelos outros! – Naruto berra.

- Aguardo vocês no final de semana! – Kakashi pisca para ambos. – Como as aulas de hoje já estão terminando, vou levar Iruka para casa.

- Espere, Kakashi!

Ignorando completamente os apelos de Iruka, Kakashi o leva embora. Não é questão de 5 minutos e o sinal toca, dando-se o final daquele dia.

Os alunos estavam arrumando os materiais em suas mochilas. Quando Sasuke chama por Naruto.

- O que?

- Será que... – pela primeira vez, Naruto via Sasuke receoso, com o rosto vermelho. – Você poderia... – Ele nem conseguia encarar o loiro nos olhos. – Me acompanhar em casa?

- Sim! – Responde com um sorriso angelical, típico dele.

Era um apartamento pequeno, porém confortável. Possui um quarto, uma sala, uma cozinha e um banheiro.

- Sinta-se à vontade. – O moreno ainda não conseguia encará-lo nos olhos. – Vou ver se tenho alguma coisa para você beber.

- Ta!

Naruto sentou na cama de Sasuke, ele tinha um problema com aquela cama, adorava se jogar nela, não era das melhores, mas ele gostava.

O loiro se joga na cama e fica olhando para o teto, enquanto balançava as pernas.

- Tudo bem! – O lugar fica em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Você queria falar comigo?

- Queria. – Sasuke responde, mas se cala em seguida, ficava olhando para Naruto deitado, enquanto este continuava distraído.

Quando o loiro finalmente resolve saber o motivo do silêncio e o escara, ele vira o rosto. Naruto estranha, ele agira assim o dia inteiro.

- Sasuke. – Naruto se aproxima dele e coloca a mão em sua testa. – Você está doente? Seu rosto esta vermelho. E você esta agindo estranho o dia todo.

Aqueles olhos azuis. Tão bobo. Nem se lembrava do que tinha ocorrido na mansão daquele rico metido. Mas era por causa dessa infantilidade, dessa inocência, desse jeito idiota e teimoso que Sasuke não o desejava mais.

Ele o abraça e começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- O que está fazendo?! – Naruto tenta se soltar, mas não consegue.

- Desculpe, Naruto. – Sasuke agora, apenas o abraçava. – Antes eu só te queria por desejo, mas agora... Eu te amo.

Naruto se mantinham em silêncio, chocado. Olhando para o rosto de Sasuke, que sorria tímido.

- Se quiser ir embora, não vou lhe impedir.

O loiro o encara um pouco. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu a resposta era obvia.

Ele retribui o abraço de Sasuke.

O moreno sorri, e volta a beijá-lo.

- Sasuke... Maldito... – Sua voz soava fraca, mas satisfeita.

**xXxXxXx**

Chega o dia do passeio. Iruka, Sasuke e Naruto já estavam no ponto de encontram, esperando por Kakashi.

Este chega totalmente alegre:

- Bom dia, meus amados pupilos. Porque essas caras de sono? Tiveram a noite muito agitada?

- Não diga asneiras Kakashi! Você nos mandou estar aqui às 6 horas, e você só chega as 8!

- Desculpe, desculpe, é que eu tive que salvar um gatinho que ia ser atropelado.

- MENTIRA!

- Ah! Finalmente chegaram.

Lee se dirige a eles, com Gaara no colo.

- Desculpe o atraso.

- Que bonitinho, trazendo ele no colo. – Kakashi fala meio emocionado.

- É que eu não consegui acordar ele ainda.

- Mesmo? – Naruto cutuca o rosto do ruivo.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

- Porque? – Gaara mexe o braço. – Viu, ele ta acordando! – E belisca o rosto do loiro. – Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Eles entram na VAN, que Kakashi havia alugado, com Gaara ainda dormindo.

Lee senta-se nos primeiros bancos e deita Gaara em seu colo, Naruto fica ao lado deles, enquanto Sasuke, que nada havia dito desde que acordou, vai para o fundo. Iruka dirigia e Kakashi estava ao seu lado.

- Naruto-kun... O que aconteceu entre você e o Sasuke-kun?

- Ah... Você percebeu. Depois do que fizemos não sabemos como olhar para a cara do outro.

- Fizeram o que?

Naruto fica vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

- S-sabe... Aquilo...

Lee não entende.

- AQUILO!

Continua sem entender.

- Aquiiiiiiiiilo.

Um soco misterioso acerta no queixo de Lee. Era proveniente do humor de Gaara quando acordava.

- Ta bom, vocês fizeram sexo e daí?

Naruto fica vermelho denovo.

- Não vai falar nada?

- Ta... – Gaara o olhava de modo cruel, parecia totalmente desinteressado. – Bem...

- Antes que você pense qualquer coisa, não estou nem com vocês, só estou ajudando porque o Lee é um idiota.

- Suspeitei...

- Agora fala logo!

- T-Ta! É que... Nós fizemos... E agora não sei como mais como agir perto do Sasuke.

- É só isso?

- É.

- Mesmo?

- É.

- Você é mais idiota do que eu pensei.

- QUE?

- É simples, se você fez voluntariamente, aja normal. Se não, esqueça que esse cara existe.

- Coloquem seus casacos! – Kakashi anuncia alegre. – Chegamos!

Eles saem da VAN e se encontram em um paraíso de neve.

* * *

A Propaganda \o 

_**O Hotel **by__** xX KiTSunE Xx  
**Sinopse: (UA)(YAOI)As portas só se abriram de manhã... Até lá, divirtam-se... (GaaLee)(SasuNaru)_

* * *

**O Besteirol **xD 

_**Your Mom **by** DDRshaman38**_

**Sasu**: Seu idiota.

**Naru**: ... É... Sua mãe! _(aponta acusadoramente)_

**Sasu**: ...

**Naru**: ...

_(silêncio)_

**Sasu**: Mãe? o.o

**Naru**: ...?

**Sasu**: Mamãe?! ç.ç

**Naru**: O.O" ... Não... É... Seu pai...?

**Sasu**: PAPI?! Ç.Ç

**Naru**: Eu vou parar de falar agora...

**Sasu**: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Os Comentarios!

Kya! x3

Oies \o

Bem, espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo, praticamente total sobre SasuNaru xD

Eu ainda estou com a inpressão de que minha fic está decaindo U.U"  
Minhas ideias estão totalmente estranhas!!!!!!! Ú.Ù  
E desculpe a quem esperava por Lemon xP

E o final está chegando!  
Proximo Capitulo: O Final Da Historia!!  
Não vejo a hora de terminar esta e começar a proxima!!!

**Naru**: FINALMENTEEE!!

**FeH**: O que? O final da fic?

**Naru**: Algo melhor!

**FeH**: Minha fic nova!?!? _(emocionada)_

**Naru**: Isso nem pagando!

**FeH**: _(depressão) _INTÃO O QUE, CARAMBA? D:

**Naru**: Eu me dei bem no final de capitulo!! _(chorando)_

**FeH**: É... u.u'

**Naru**: _(chorando)_

**FeH**: TA CHEGA! Ò.Ó

**Naru**: _(chorando)_

**FeH**: SASUKE O NARUTO TA AFIM DE...

**Naru**: Ta parei! ò.ó


	10. Chapter 10 mais Especial

_**AVISO À QUEM GOSTA DE LEMON E LEU A FIC!**_

_**High School LoveStory Lemons** by _**_Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari_**

Muitos bons, realmente, li todos antes de ela postar, e é realmente linda a maneira que ela escreveu!

* * *

_N/A: O capitulo em si é de tamanho normal, o grande aqui é o especial no final.. n.n"_

* * *

Eles saem da Vã e se encontram em um paraíso de neve. 

**High School LoveStory**

**Capitulo 10**

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! – Naruto estava impressionado, nunca havia visto neve em sua vida.

- Primeiro vamos deixar as nossas coisas nas cabanas, eu aluguei duas. – Informa Iruka.

- Ótimo, então eu e o Iruka-sensei ficaremos em uma e vocês em outra! – Kakashi abraça Iruka, alegre.

- É obvio que não Kakashi! – Iruka novamente soca o outro para longe dele. – Tem que ter um adulto com as crianças!

- Ah... – Kakashi fica em um cantinho chorando.

- Bom, então eu cuidarei de Gaara e Lee, enquanto Kakashi ficará com Sasuke e Naruto, tudo bem?

- Perfeito! – Kakashi se recupera misteriosamente da depressão. – Eu cuido do "quase casal" e você cuida do "já casal".

- É o que...?

- Nós não somos um casal! – Irrita-se Sasuke, dando sua primeira palavra do dia.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu cuidarei do Sasuke-chan e do Naruto, e Iruka de Lee e Gaara. Melhor assim?

Sasuke vira o rosto.

Eles vão para as suas respectivas cabanas arrumarem parte de suas coisas antes de começarem as atividades do dia, cuja primeira foi clássica e iniciada pelo loiro.

- Ei! Vamos fazer um boneco de neve! – Berrava ele, animado.

- YOSH! Uma ótima maneira de começar a brincar na neve! – Lee se junta ao loiro.

- Kakashi... Porque você está colocando a cenoura ai _'embaixo_'? E onde você encontrou uma cenoura?

- Estou fazendo uma homenagem a você, Iruka-sensei!

Todos olham para eles.

Iruka tira a cenoura de onde estava e coloca no meio da cara do boneco.

- Ei! Sasuke! Não vai se juntar a nós?

- Não. – Ele responde curto e grosso.

- Vamos logo Sasu-chan! Não fique se excluindo.

Kakashi empurra Sasuke até o lado de Naruto, e se mantém ao lado dele.

Sasuke tentava se afastar, mas se ia para um lado encontrava Kakashi, e se ia para o outro havia Naruto. Mesmo sendo ele quem havia causado o fato que iniciou toda aquela timides, ele era quem menos conseguia se comunicar com o outro. Para Naruto, apenas o fato de Gaara ter lhe dito para agir normalmente já havia sido suficiente.

Devagar, Sasuke foi se acalmando, se soltando e esquecendo da vergonha de ficar próximo de Naruto após o ocorrido.

Passaram a manhã inteira construindo bonecos, após isso almoçaram e a tarde foram à uma pista de snowboard.

Lee, Sasuke e Kakashi eram os únicos que sabiam andar. Os outros três tentaram o improviso, mas não deu certo, ou melhor, Gaara nem sequer havia pegado um snowboard para ele.

- Gaara-kun, quer que eu lhe ensine a andar? – Lee oferece, sorridente.

- Não. Realmente não é do meu interesse aprender isso.

Lee faz uma carinha descontente, mas como era de seu feitio não iria deixar Gaara de fora. Ele logo o pega no colo e vai descer a pista do mesmo jeito.

- Vamos!

- Espere Lee, assim agente vai caiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

Gaara é totalmente ignorado. Mesmo que estivesse completamente correto e eles acabaram por caírem o mais tombo de suas vidas.

- Você está bem, Gaara-kun?

- Idiota! – O ruivo soca a cabeça do outro. – Queria nos matar?

- Hahaha, desculpe Gaara-kun. – Lee o abraça e da um beijo em sua testa.

- O que você esta fazendo, seu doido?!

Gaara ficou completamente envergonhado, enquanto Lee e todos que viam a cena de longe riam.

Anoiteceu. Todos foram para os seus respectivos quartos, mas o único que parecia realmente dormir era Naruto. Kakashi havia _'roubado'_ Iruka no inicio da noite. Enquanto Sasuke havia se lembrando de toda a situação com Naruto após ver Lee e Gaara na pista de snowboard.

Ele sai da cabana para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Na cabana ao lado ele vê Lee falando, empolgado, alguma coisa para Gaara, que escutava calmamente. Sasuke se senta um pouco na varanda de sua cabana e fica olhando para as estrelas.

Ele sabia menos do que Naruto sobre como agir perto dele. Queria estar tão bem com aquele loiro quanto os dois na cabana ao lado.

- Sasuke...?

Naruto havia acordado. Estava com um pijama largo e enrolado no cobertor.

- Não sabia que você estava acordado. – Sasuke se assusta um pouco.

- Hmm... – Ele se senta ao lado de Sasuke. – Você não conseguiu dormir?

- Não.

- Pesadelo? – Pergunta ele, esfregando os olhos.

- Nem peguei no sono.

- Porque?

- Você não se importa com o que aconteceu?

- Hmm...? – Ainda estava esfregando os olhos.

- La em casa.

- Hmm! Um garoto mal-humorado me disse: "se ninguém foi obrigado a isso, então haja normal". Ou algo assim.

- Quem?

Naruto aponta para Gaara e Lee, que já estavam mais do que só conversando.

Sasuke fica olhando para os dois, com um pouco de inveja.

O loiro coloca parte do cobertor sobre ele.

- Com frio? – Naruto pergunta, meio sem graça.

- Naruto! – Sasuke o chama preocupado. – Você não foi obrigado, foi?

O loiro sorriu tímido.

- Você sabe que não.

Aquelas palavras foram um alivio para Sasuke.

Não muito longe dali, uma "misteriosa figura de cabelos platinados" escrevia em um caderno:

_"E assim houve o beijo que deu fim a esta historia!"._

_Baseado em fatos reais: **Icha Icha Love** por **Hatake Kakashi**_

_

* * *

_

Especial De Final de Fic!

_**Esse É O Fim? **por** FeH-Chan**_

FeH: _(riscando nomes em um bloquinho)_ Huhuhu... Logo, logo meu querido frido(referindo-se ao oculos - sim, meu oculos de chama frido)... Logo o mundo inteiro se viciará em GaaLee...

Contra-Regra: Estamos no ar.

FeH:O MUNDO INTEIRO!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!! Ò¬Ó

Contra-Regra: Terminou? -.-'

FeH: É o que?... AH! TA LIGADO?! _(esconde bloquinho) _Olá a todos!! _(arruma o cabelo)_ Espero que tenham se divertido com esta fic! _(limpando a baba) _Foi realmente muito gratificante para mim escrevê-la, e ainda mais receber tantas reviews! Snif... E agora ela finalmente chegou em seu final! Mas para deixar ainda maior essa coisa, teremos um lindo especial! Telão mostre os eventos do Especial.

Telão:

- Entrevista com os atores;

- Premiação de Melhor Capitulo;

- Premiação dos Personagens.

FeH: Obrigado Telão!

Telão: De nada. n.n

FeH: Oo' O telão fala...

Telão: Sou perito em 32 línguas diferentes. n.n

FeH: Ah... Eu sei fala português:D

Telão: Sua anta! n.n

FeH: TA CHEGA DESLIGA ESSE TELÃO! Dx

Telão: _(off)_

FeH: U.Ú" Agora vou lhes apresentar a convidada especial para me ajudar na entrevista: **xX KisTSunE Xx**. Conhecida no Nyah! como **Nanah Fernandes**!

Kitsune: Ohayo!

Plaquinha para a platéia: Oi!

Platéia: OOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

FeH: Agora vamos logo pra estrevista.

Kitsune: E eu?

FeH: Q que tem você?

Kitsune: não vai fala comigo?

FeH: Oi.

Kitsune: Oi.

FeH: Pronto falei, que venha o Iruka! xD

Kitsune: ¬¬

Iruka: _(entrando)_

Plaquinha: Aplausos.

Platéia: _clap clap clap clap._

Kitsune: O que você estava fazendo enquanto Kakashi estava na arvore?

Iruka: O/////O

FeH: Isso foi cruel!

Kitsune: Culpa sua que não escreveu isso na fic!

FeH: T.T

Iruka: Eu... Eu... Estava dormindo... Depois de uma noite agitada...

Kitsune: Agitada quanto??

FeH: MUITO BOM TE CONHECER, IRUKA! PROXIMO! XD

Kitsune: T.T

Sasuke: _(entrando)_

Platéia: _clap clap clap clap._

Fã Maluca: SASUKE-KUN!!! SEXYYYY!!! FAZ STRIPTEASEEEEEE!!!

FeH: Sakura sai da minha platéia!

Kitsune: Eu tiro ela de lá! _(pega uma cerra-elétrica)._

FeH: Não! Você não pode matar meus atores!

Kitsune: _(guarda a cerra-elétrica)_ Ah... T.T

FeH: Bom, agora para as perguntas...

Kitsune: Como é o Naru-chan na cama? º¬º

Sasuke: U/////U

FeH: Para de deixar meus convidados com vergonha!!

Kitsune: T.T

Sasuke: Ele é... Bom.

Kitsune e FeH: DETALHES! º¬º

Sasuke: Você mesma não tinha dito pra não me deixar com vergonha.

FeH: É... PROXIMO!

Plaquinha: Façam 'Uuuuh'.

Platéia: UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!

FeH: Ta, por que isso?

Plaquinha: Por que queria saber os detalhes também! 8D

Kitsune: Sua plaquinha é tarada!

FeH: Xiu... Vai espantar a audiência!

Kitsune: ¬¬

Kakashi: _(entrando)_

Platéia: _clap clap clap clap_.

Outra fã: KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIII MOSTRA TUDOOOOOOO!!

Kakashi: Não vai falar nada?

FeH: Não, essa eu também quero ver.º¬º

Kitsune: Sim, sim. º¬º

_(toca musica: 'Sexy Back')_

Kakashi: _(tirando a blusa)_

Iruka: _(da uma voadora no Kakashi)_ HENTAI!

FeH e Kitsune: T.T

Naruto: _(entrando)_

_(caem confeites e serpentinas)_

FeH: Porque que para ele caem confeites e serpentinas?

Kitsune: É porque eu gosto dele. n.n

FeH: _(brincando com os confeites e serpentinas)_

Kitsune: E por isso, Naru-chan, como é o Sasuke na cama?

Naruto: O/////O Você não se cansa de perguntar isso?

Kitsune: NUNCAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

FeH: _(com um monte de confeites e serpentinas na mão)_ TA CHEGA VOCÊ ESTÁ DEMITIDA!

Kitsune: VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! _(aponta acusadoramente)_

FeH: _(morde o dedo)_.

Kitsune: ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! VAMOS PARA O PROXIMO CONVIDADO!!!

Lee: Ohayo! -.ob _(emoticon Nice guy)_.

FeH: _(pula no Lee) _Eu te amo! 8D

Lee: U/////U

Alguém da plateia: SEU FEIOOOO!

FeH: SEGURANÇA!!!!!!

Alguém da platéia: EU TENHO DIREITO DE EXPRESSÃO!

FeH: No meu programa não tem nada!

Lee: Ç.Ç

Kitsune: Ta chorando porque?

Lee: Pena do "Alguém da platéia".

Kitsune: o.o'

FeH: Ta cansei vamos para a droga da premiação de capitulo!

Telão: Premiação de Capitulo!

Kitsune: Mas eu queria saber como é o Gaa-chan na cama... T.T

FeH: Eu também mas o tio da platéia me irritou!

Kitsune: TPM... ¬¬'

FeH: CHEGA! Ò.Ó _(conferindo os votos)_ E o vencedor é...

_(tambores)_

FeH: O...

_(mais tambores)_

Telão: Especial do capitulo 2 no fanfiction... o.o'

Kitsune: Weeeee! Viva a pedra! \o\

FeH: Os leitores do Nyah! Saberão que especial é esse depois, mas ele se chama "A Pedra Chamada Lee" n.n

Kitsune: Viva a Pedra!!!! \o/

Pedra: Eu quero meu premio!!! º-º

FeH: Você não estava morto...?

Pedra: MEU PREMIO!!!!

FeH: Ta, toma ai o vale sorvete. U.u"

Telão: Premiação dos Personagens.

Platéia: _clap clap clap clap_.

Lee: Vamos ganhar premios? 8D

FeH: É claro que não! U.u

Lee: Ç.Ç ??

Kitsune: Vocês são o premio! º-º

Lee: NANI??

Segurança: _(pula em Lee e amarra)_

FeH: Você fica pra mim! 8D

Lee: T.T

FeH: Vamos começar pelo Naru-chan, que vai ser dado de presente para um moço que comentou em todos os meus capítulosno Nyah!: Bruk-sama! 8D

Kitsune: Isso é favoritismo!

FeH: XIU!! Olha a audiência!

Kitsune: ¬¬ isso aqui não tem audiência...

Naruto: EU NÃO QUERO IR!!

FeH: Descarga nele!

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

FeH: Vamos ser mais diretos U.U Mondoka(Nyah!), a Tsunade ainda está sendo caçada, então ela chega atrasada!

Kitsune: Gizele, você fica com o Sasu-baka... T.T

FeH: Chorando porque?

Kitsune: Meu casal foi levado embora...

Sasuke: Eu me nego a ir.

Kitsune: Ótimo, fica comigo!

Sasuke: DESCARGA EM MIM!

Kitsune: T.T

FeH: Lihh, o Kiba é todinho seu! 8D

Kitsune: ...

FeH: ...

Kitsune: ...

FeH: ...

Kitsune: Ta esperando o que?

FeH: Ele aparecer pra reclamar.

Kitsune: Ele nem ta na fic...

Kiba: ISSO MESMO EU NEM TO NA FIC!

FeH: Ta sim, lá no baile você tem uma ponta inútil como figurante! n.n

Kiba: DA NA MESMA! Dx

Kitsune: Aproposito, onde você estava?

Kiba: Banheiro. u.u

FeH: Então volta pra lá... DESCARGA NELE!

Platéia: UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!

FeH: O que foi agora? O.Ó

Plaquinha: Eu gosto do Kiba! n.n

FeH: DESCARGA NA PLACA!!

Kitsune: o.o'

FeH: Agora ouve um problema... U.U

Kitsune: Não tem mais placa? o.o'

FeH: É que duas pessoas querem o Gaara...

Kitsune: Da ele pra mim! º-º

FeH: Boa idéia! Gaara vem comigo! º-º

Kitsune: EI!

Telão: Agora Um Convidado Especial!

FeH: QUEM LIGO O TELÃO?? Dx

Itachi: EU! Ò/.\Ó

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!!!

Kitsune: Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! _(pula no Itachi)_

Itachi: Eu também me amo. U/.\U

FeH: O que você está fazendo aqui?! _(aponta acusadoramente)_

Kitsune: _(morde o dedo)_

FeH: ITAIIIIIIIII!! ISSO SO EU QUEM FAÇO!! T.T

Kitsune: Não aponte para o Itachi-san! Ò.Ó

FeH: Mas o que você quer aqui Itachi?

Itachi: Vingança! º/-\º

Kitsune: VIVA A VINGANÇA!!! \o/

FeH: Contra quem? O.O'

Itachi: Kakashi! Ò/.\Ó

Kitsune: MORTE AO KAKASHIIIII!!! \o\

FeH: Porque? O.o'

Itachi: Ele é o único que tem mais fama de ser gostoso do que eu! u/.\ú

Kitsune: KAKASHI FEIOOOOOO/o/

FeH: Boa sorte, ele ta aqui jogado no chão desde que o Iruka deu uma voadora nele. U.U'

Kitsune: Eu te ajudo!!! _(pega a cerra-elétrica)_

FeH: Ta chega, já falei que não é pra matar ninguém!! Dx

Kitsune e Itachi: T.T _(guarda a cerra-elétrica)_

Itachi: Vamos dominar esse programa Kitsune! º/-\º

Kitsune: VAMOS! _(pega a cerra-elétrica)_

FeH: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Telão: O programa foi tirado do ar por falta de pagamento. Desculpe aos desocupados que se interessaram. Quanto aos Personagens Premiados, estarão chegando em seus respectivos banheiros em breve. n.n

* * *

_**AVISO À QUEM GOSTA DE LEMON E LEU A FIC!**_

_**High School LoveStory Lemons** by _**_Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari_**

_(denovo 8D)

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais: _

xX KiTSunE Xx - Minha culplice no orkut e ainda fez uma fic GaaLeeº-º  
Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari - Minha cumplice no orkut também e fez o Lemon º-º

Além de todos que mandaram reviews e os que leram mas não mandaram porque são malvados T.T


End file.
